Twisted Love
by Veronica Henderson
Summary: When things aren't going so well for two of Hogwart's cutest couples, where will it end up? HermioneRon, DracoPansy, DracoHermione
1. Tough Love

"Mm," Hermione moaned as Ron sent trails of kisses down her neck while fiddling with the buttons on her shirt which he must have found inevitably hard since he wasn't having much success.

"To Merlin's grave with it!" Ron exclaimed as he ripped Hermione's shirt apart, while skillfully not sending buttons flying aimlessly off her shirt and ricocheting across the room. In fact, her shirt was perfectly in tact.

"Ron, that was amazing! How the bloody hell did you d-Oh" she was interrupted by Ron's tongue slithering it's way into her mouth in what he would probably consider a passionate and fierce kiss.

As they continued kissing, Ron removed her white shirt off her shoulders and laid it on the floor next to the bed where they were currently tangled up in each other's half-naked limbs. Which, in Ron's mind were about to become fully naked and their relationship was about to commence as well.

Ron moaned softly as he caressed Hermione's back and started to fiddle with her bra strap. _Why do they make girl's clothes so hard to remove? Is it some kind of security lock on them?_ He thought to himself as he tried- without success- to remove Hermione's bra.

"Em, Ron?" Hermione said as she pulled her lips away from his and looked at him. Ron's face turned a bright red, almost as red as his hair as he tried to come up with an explanation for his action.

"I just, well, thought that maybe, er, we would, well," he said, not looking at her directly, "go _further_," he said blushing even more if humanly possible for him.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Hermione as she sat up and reached for her shirt on the floor, "Every single night we have this talk, Ronald! Does it ever change? Does the way I ever feel change?" she watched him to see if he would look her in the eyes and even answer her. She pulled the shirt onto her arms and began buttoning it while she turned to face away from Ron. "I don't mean to upset you, Ron, it's just that I'm not ready for that sort of thing. And neither are you, really. Your body is telling you that you are because of the urges and hormones, but what it really is is love and I just don't think our relationship is at a mature enough level to share and experience that kind of love with each other. You see, Ronald-"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" Ron shouted in his loudest voice and he was sure to wake up Dean and Neville and the other boys sharing the dormitory with him.

"But, Ron, I really want you to see how I feel about it and-"

"No, Hermione, why can't you see how I feel about it? Every bloody night I get excited and hope that finally you want to and no. Then you get upset and give me the same old speech and it's boring! Everyone else has done it! Harry and Ginny, even though I had the most unfortunate experience of being told about it, have indeed done it! Parvarti and Dean have!" Hermione gasped- they weren't even dating and never had been, "Yeah, I know, Hermione. And even the ferret is getting a shag- maybe even two- a night! And you know why? _Because it's not a big deal!_ Yeah, sure, maybe when you want to have kids it is, but it's just something you do for fun besides kissing with someone you like! Why do you have to be so uptight about it? You sound like my bloody mother!" he finished huffing, grabbed his robes and stormed out of the room.

"Ron, you can't just leave, you-"

"Oh yeah, Hermione? You think you know everything, don't you? Well I can leave whenever I please, thank you very much!" He said as he threw the door shut.

Hermione looked around, unsure of what to do and waited for how long it would take Ron to realize his mistake. 3, 2, she counted in her head, then as if reading her mind, Ron came in, face red and slightly embarrassed, he came in right on cue. Hermione cocked her head and smirked at him slightly.

"Forgot. I can't leave, I have to sleep. This is my room. You have to leave," he said rather quietly because he was ashamed of being wrong which he was most of the time, he just dreaded having to admit it.

And with that, Hermione smiled at him, making sure her message came across loud and clear, and left the boy's dormitory.

_Meanwhile in the Slytherin boy's dormitory..._

"Oh, Draco, I don't want to ever be with anyone but you," said Pansy Parkinson, just seconds after they had both climaxed together and they lay there.

Draco winced at her words. If only she knew that this meant absolutely nothing to him but getting his business done. He hated when she said mushy, poetic words like that because she was just wasting breath.

Pansy rolled over onto her stomach and ran her fingertips along his chest and down to his abdomen and stopping at the lowest point possible before going into his pants, she wrapped her arm around him and started to cuddle.

_Great,_ Draco thought to himself, _going to have to spend another bloody hour like this probably doing something **stupid** like talking about **feelings.**_

Pansy positioned herself so that the top of her head was just under Draco's chin. She wanted him to caress her hair and smell her and tell her how beautiful she was like how Blaise Zabini does with his girlfriend, or so she tells Pansy every morning at breakfast, detail after unwanted detail.

_One bloody shag and she thinks that she's mine, _Draco thought to himself. _It's like we're married or something just because I was her first. _And it was obvious that he was his first, too considering how the first night went. It was back in their fourth year. Or was it fifth? Or third?

Then, almost as if Pansy had been reading his mind- which was quite possible, considering she wasn't the worst witch in their year, though not the best either- she looked up into his eyes and asked "Drakey, do you remember, well, you know," she said as she looked down at his chest and again ran her finders smoothly up and down his upper body, "the first time we did, well, this?" she asked, making her lips pout and scrunching her face up slightly in that way she probably thought made Draco hot for her, but really made him hot to get out of there.

"Yes, of course I do, _dear_, but oh my! Look at the time!" he said looking at an invisible watch although Pansy wouldn't have been able to tell he was faking since it was pitch black in the dormitory.

"Oh, wasn't it so magical, though? After the first touch, I just knew you were perfect. I just knew it would always be me and you together. Didn't you feel it? I was simply floating on clouds for days after that!" she said, not sitting up even though Draco was trying to push her off of him.

_Yeah, you must be up in the clouds as high as you're starting to sound_, he thought as he finally found success in getting her off of him so he could get his shirt on and leave as soon as she allowed him to.

"So I've been thinking," she said, still naked and rubbing herself up against an annoyed and anxious Draco, "We could, maybe re-enact the scene where we first, well you, know..." she said looking around "proclaimed out love to each other. Maybe Friday night since it's our three year anniversary and all."

Aha, so it _had_ been fourth year. Just as he first thought.

"And I know what stands out to me, but I really want to know what you remember from that magical, perfect night. So I was maybe thinking you could set everything up just as it was and I could meet you there, say, eleven-ish?"

_Bloody hell,_ Draco thought, _now I'm in for it. _He could barely remember the year they had first shagged, how the hell was he supposed to remember where? Was it the quidditch field? Out by the Whomping Willow? In the Forbidden Forest? By the lake?

After several moments of a confused and concerned expression on Draco's face, realization struck Pansy hard.

"Y-You do remember that night, right Draco?" she asked, a slight hint of hurt in her voice. "Oh, god," she said after he didn't answer and just sort of sat there. "I can't believe I've been just wasting my time waiting around for you all these years, Draco! I really don't understand how you could do something like this to me!" she exclaimed and hurriedly put on her clothes, hot tears streaming down her face as she faced away from Malfoy and put her them on. When she was finished about two minutes later, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. The most heartbreaking part of it for her was that he didn't even try to defend himself or stop her. He just sat there watching.


	2. Wrong Love

Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over her eyes. The sun was just rising and it seemed as though it was unusually bright this morning. She was not looking forward to the day ahead of her and she had no idea what she would say to Ron.

The two of them did have nearly every class together, so the option of avoiding him completely is out out the question. Trying to talk to him about it would be even more pointless since it ends up the same every time.

All through the night Hermione had thought this over and over. She could hardly sleep thinking about it. It truly seemed as though her only option was, and it made her sick even thinking about it, _giving in_.

"Ron, _eat_." said Ron's best friend Harry Potter as he waved a spoonful of porridge in front of Ron's freckle-covered nose. For as long as Harry had known Ron, he had never turned down food unless he was nervous or very, very angered about something. And half the time even that didn't stop him. So Harry knew something was very, very wrong with his best friend.

"Ron, you need to either eat or tell me what's the bloody matter. Just something that will occupy your mouth. Please. We have a match in three days and, well, you could really use all the strength you can get."

Ron looked at Harry and furrowed his brow. Was that supposed to sound like an insult to Ron's quidditch skills? Or, therefore lack of, in Ron's case.

Ron shrugged and took the porridge and a piece of toast and began stuffing his face. Halfway through his second bowl of porridge, cheeks about to explode with the mass amounts of food they were being filled with, Ron began to talk.

"You sfee, Arry, dirls argle mo goold. Mo maffer 'ow wong oo've een bating 'em, dey alfmos' 'ever but oot."

Harry made a scrutinizing face and shook his head. To his surprise, he actually understood every single word Ron had said.

"So, er, I take it you're having issues with Hermione, then, mate?"

"Issues?" said Ron as he stopped eating and swallowed the mass amounts of food in his mouth, "ISSUES!" he repeated slamming his fists on the table and grabbing the attention of nearly the whole gryffindor and some of the hufflepuff table, "She's a monster, Harry! All the wants to do is bloody talk, talk, talk about feelings! You know how I'm feeling! Feeling it's time to move on to someone who might be up for a good shag once and a while! I mean, talking is nice and all once and a while, but this girl has a mouth like a-"

"MISTER WEASLEY!"

Ron's eyes widened as he realized that the entire hall had gone quiet-including the staff table. Which included Professor McGonagal.

"I am simply outraged at the way you are talking about this female party whether she be present in this hall or not! Two weeks of night detention in my office, Mr. Weasley!" she stated and stormed away.

That was one thing Ron hadn't thought of and a lump had gotten caught in his throat as he looked around. Hermione could very well have been sitting at the table- just not near him. He stood up and looked around, but didn't see her. He mentally wiped the imaginary sweat off his brow and thanked Merlin great fully. Then, remembering he had two weeks of McGonagal detention, he took it back and cursed him to his grave.

Hermione was so upset and confused, that on her way to breakfast, she burst into tears right in the middle of the hall. People were shocked as they saw the usually calm, collected and sophisticated Hermione Granger bawling her eyes out and running through the halls.

She knew she wasn't going to make it in time for breakfast, so she headed back to the common room and grabbed her books for her next class- potions. That was sure to cheer her up, she thought sarcastically.

Once she had her books, quill and everything else she needed until lunch, she headed to the classroom. She knew she would be there early, but then hopefully she would beat the usual thirty-seconds-before-class-starts rush of students and she would be lucky enough to snag a seat in the back so in case she had another breakdown, hopefully nobody would notice.

Just thinking about possibly crying made her cry again, so took her books and went off into the nearest broom closet to wallow in her self-pity.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT!" Draco bellowed at the Slytherin girls glaring his way. Although he knew very well what the bloody hell they wanted.

Pansy had not come to breakfast this morning and having the big mouth she is very well known for, Draco was sure that she had ran back to the girls dormitories last night after their little incident in tears and told everyone what had happened and what an awful git that he was. It had happened before and she had always come back to him. Idiot girl, he thought to himself.

With every bite of his toast that he took, he could look up and see the piercing eyes of his fellow female classmates.

After about ten minutes of this, Draco got fed up and stormed out heading back to the common room to freshen up before class.

As he walked past the potions classroom, he heard a soft sobbing coming from a nearby broom closet. So instead of going to breakfast, Pansy decided to hide in a broom closet and cry her eyes dry. Great, Draco thought, she probably planned this whole thing out knowing he would have to come by and thinking that he could more than likely hear her cries. Well Draco was going to play along just as Pansy wanted him to.

"Princess, is that you in there?"

"_Princess"?_ Hermione thought. Ron had never called her princess. But he was probably just trying to suck up. It sounded like Ron, only the voice sounded a little bit deeper. She checked her watch. It was about time for people to start coming, so it was believable. And she could just barely see through the crack between the door and the floor and the shoes looked like Ron's black ones.

"What do you want? Finally come to your senses you git?" She knew it would sting.

"Well if you're going to play the name calling game, then you can just forget all about my apology."

"Fine, just leave me alone!" Hermione said and kicked the door hard. She would wait for Ron to go away, then she would come out right before class. So she may not get a seat in the back. Oh bloody well. It was better than having to face Ron at this point.


End file.
